Random DaysDates
by SasuSaku303
Summary: like in the title it will probably have SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen SaiIno ShikaTema and yea ps non-massacer and hinata is not a hyuga clan okay shes sasukes little sister as in hinata uchiha


**hey people I just made this because I was bord btw in this fanfic hinata is Sasuke's sister ok so yea he's a protective brother and her name is Hinata Uchiha as in Sasuke's sister okay and here she is now hinata doing the disclaimer**

**Hinata-eh um well uh-faints-**

**Naruto-eh hina-chan are you ok**

**Sasuke-hn stay away from her dobe **

**Naruto-eh jealous teme because you don't have a girlfriend**

**Sasuke- what are you talking about I have sakura-chan **

**Naruto- heh you wish**

**Sasuke- pulls sakura out of nowhere and starts to (pervetedly) make out with her-**

**Sakura –Sasuke-Kun stop**

**Sasuke- eh but we still have to "revive" the Uchiha clan right**

**Sakura-w-what hey stop sasuke-kun stop taking off my shirt ahh!**

**Naruto and Hinata-… SasuSaku303 doesn't own naruto **

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Sasuke and Sakura are out on their daily date/walk through the park**_

_**Sakura- eh Sasu-kun isn't that naruto kissing hina-chan**_

_**Sasuke-hn hat is the dobe what's he doing kissing my imouto**_

_**Sakura- looks like they're on a date isn't that cute **_

_**Sasuke- no you're cute that is perverted**_

_**Sakura- eh but Sasu-kun we do that all the time we even went a little further-blush-**_

_**Sasuke –smirk- yea but were old enough **_

_**Sakura-but they're the same age as us aren't they? **_

_**Sasuke-walks over to Naruto and Hinata-**_

_**Sakura-this cannot be good**_

_**Sasuke-Oi dobe imouto**_

_**Hinata-eh onii-san why are you here**_

_**Sasuke- im here with Sakura-chan but more importantly why are you here with the dobe and making out with him**_

_**Hinata- umm ano were kinda going out **_

_**Sasuke- how long has this been going on **_

_**Naruto-for about 4 months now we've been keeping it a secret **_

_**Sasuke-how come im hearing it now then Hinata Uchiha you're coming with me **_

_**Naruto- hey im on a date here**_

_**Sakura-ill calm him down**_

_**Sakura-whispers something in his ear that makes him blush**_

_**Sasuke lets go of Hinata and grabs Sakura and passionately and once again pervertedly pins Sakura against a tree and starts making out while his hand go up her shirt**_

_**Naruto-eh-Start to make out with hina again**_

_**Sasuke- dobe stop it **_

_**Naruto-but you're doing it**_

_**Sasuke-it's only something that only adults can do**_

_**Naruto-HEY **_

_**Sasuke- Grabs both Sakura and Hinata and goes toward the Uchiha compound**_

_**Sasuke-Hey mom dad I found hinata making out with a guy if you want to no **_

_**Mikoto-Hinata really who is he what clan is he from **_

_**Fugaku-I thought we talked about this hinata we have agreed that you can't date until your 20**_

_**Sasuke-oh and you should also know it been going on for 4 months **_

_**Hinata-ONII-SAN**_

_**Sasuke- what that's how I am now if you don't mind I'd like to get these chocolate covered strawberries to my girlfriend**_

_**Mikoto-oh sakura-chan is here I want to see her she so cute I also want to show her my new clothing line it really cute it'll suit her **_

_**Sasuke-mom no **_

_**Mikoto-aww but last time you said you liked what she was wearing **_

_**Fugaku- you practically dressed the girl in lingere dear**_

_**Itachi-yea because of that he got a nose bleed probably thinking dirty thoughts of her**_

_**Mikoto- SASUKE HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT WAY ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN I WANT HER TO STAY PURE AS A NEW BORN BABY YOU UNDERSTAND**_

_**Sasuke-umm about that yea**_

**_Mikokto-what_**

**_Sasuke-..._**

_**Mikoto- SASUKE HOW DARE YOU**_

_**Itachi- how was it bro?**_

_**Sasuke- -mega blush- im not saying**_

_**Itachi- how many times have you done it so far?**_

_**Sasuke- dude shut up **_

**_Sakura-Sasu-kun whats taking so long_**

_**Mikoto-SAKURA CHAN TELL ME IT ISN'T SO DID SASUKE RAPE YOU **_

_**Sakura-huh**_

_**Sasuke-Whisper- she's talking about the times we did it**_

_**Sakura-oh -mega blush-**_

_**Sasuke- you don't have to answer honey**_

_**Sakura-It's ok um Mikoto-chan we did do it but he didn't rape me**_

_**Mikoto-so you wanted it too**_

_**Sakura-mhm**_

_**Mikoto-…**_

_**Sasuke-mom?**_

_**Mikoto-OH MY GOD IM GONNA HAVE THE MOST ADORABLE GRANDCHILDREN EVER NOW GO SCOOT ON UP STAIRS OH AND PLS DON'T USE PROTECTION I WANT GRANDCHILDREN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE GO OH AND ITACHI WILL STAND GARD SO U WONT BE INTERUPTED**_

_**Sasuke-what mom you do no we're seventeen right**_

_**Mikoto-yes now go**_

_**Sasuke-sweet lets go have some fun sakura-chan**_

_**Sakura- eh**_

_**Mikoto-yes have lots of fun**_

_**Sasuke-oh we will**_

_**Itachi- uh mom you know you just told your son to have sex right**_

_**Mikoto- yes I am completely aware of that oh I have to make sure they don't have any condoms be right back**_

_**In Sasuke's room(sasuke still has his boxers on and sakuras in her under wear and skirt)**_

_**Sakura-neh Sasu-kun**_

_**Sasuke-Hm -pulls Sakura's skirt off--starts to kiss her stomach-**_

_**Sakura-isn't it weird to have your family know you're having sex **_

_**Sasuke-I suppose but yea I don't really care he said between kisses**_

_**Sakura-umm suppose I do get pregnant what would you do**_

_**Sasuke-well i-**_

_**-Mikoto barges in-**_

_**Mikoto- oh sasuke-kun where's your condoms you just have to get sakura pregnant **_

_**Sasuke-MOM DAMMIT EVER HERD OF KNOCKING he said covering him and sakura**_

_**Mikoto-eh gomen but really where are they **_

_**Sasuke-IN THAT DRAWER **_

_**Mikoto- ok bye **_

_**Sasuke- jeez that woman **_

_**Sakura- giggles - your mom is so weird kinda like your hair **_

_**Sasuke- shut up **_

_**Sakura- make me**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**SasuSaku303 here to say once again just like best friends hug and kiss it was supposed to be a one-shot but yea too many ideas but yea im still making the sequel towards that one oh and the next chapter will probably be naruhina .ps if you want a lemon I will put one but you have to review to say so **_


End file.
